<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Another Word by Digi9797</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281783">Not Another Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797'>Digi9797</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting separated from the others on a large floor of Mementos Joker and Skull go to regroup with them but Skull’s loud mouth could end up getting both of them killed before that happens unless Joker can find a way to shut him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Another Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just barely started this fic at the start of January but put it on hold but then last month I realised it’d be prefect for Kiss Ryuji Day so I worked on it in proportion of today!!! Happy Kiss Ryuji Day!!!! (This is also the first fic of I've posted this decade!!) Hope you enjoy it ^__^</p><p><strong>Edit:</strong> Apparently the person spearheading Kiss Ryuji Day this year didn’t realise they celebrated a day early and nobody corrected them so most people (includeing me) celebrated early too….whoops…</p><p>Oh well that just means Ryuji got double the kisses this year :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell do you mean by that?!”</p><p>“You know <em>exactly</em> what I mean by that.”</p><p>Due to a run in with a large group of Shadows Joker and Skull had found themselves separated from the rest of the Phantom Thieves and regrouping proved to be difficult due to this floor of Mementos being quite huge.</p><p>The massive size of the floor was most likely the reason why Oracle seemed to be having trouble reaching them and the reason the two had gone a while without bumping into any more Shadows so they took that as an opportunity to relax.</p><p>They managed to get themselves into another one of their usual friendly arguments but Skull seemed to be taking this one more seriously than Joker expected and was really getting into it, perhaps Joker struck a nerve with his teasing?</p><p>“I can so cook as good as you!”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“…Ok maybe I’m not as good at curry as you <em>but</em> I’m <em>definitely</em> better at ramen!”</p><p>“Really? I’ve never tried your ramen.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to fix that now won’t we?” said Skull with a confident snarky tone.</p><p>“Oh?” hummed Joker as he twirled his knife.</p><p>“I already have the needed ingredients at home, come with me to my place after we get out of here and I’ll make you the best ramen you’ve ever effing had in your life.”</p><p>“Huh, you know I’ll take you up tha-” before he could finish he felt a chill run down his spine as Mementos suddenly got much colder than usual, he stopped and quickly surveyed the area, griping his knife tightly.</p><p>In the distance, he could hear chains.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>.</p><p>“Skull we have to-”</p><p>“I know, I know we have to find the others before we get out of here.” said Skull waving him off.</p><p>“No Skull we have to hi-”</p><p>“Man, I can’t wait to see your face when you try my ramen, wonder what kind I should make? Sōmen? Udon? Oh! Maybe Onomichi?” he continued to cut Joker off, in a loud excited voice.</p><p>Normally Joker didn’t mind Skull being loud even if the others did, normally he <em>loved</em> listening to Skull talk non-stop about the things he loved, like ramen.</p><p>But now was not the time for that, right now they needed to hide or else they were dead meat, but Skull was talking too loud to hear the chains that were getting closer by the second and too quickly for Joker to get a word in.</p><p>Joker quickly looked around for a place to hide and remembered that each section of Mementos had different objects scattered about it, most had just rocks but this one? This one had graves.</p><p>And Joker noticed that there just so happened to be a short dead end hall way near them that had a group of graves in it, it seemed way to perfect but he wasn’t gonna past it up.</p><p>Without a word Joker quickly grabbed Skull’s wrist, who let out a ‘The hell?!’ as he was dragged off, and ran towards the hiding spot, once behind it he pushed Skull to the ground, his back against the graves, and Joker hovered above him as he peeked above the graves looking for signs of The Reaper, he placed his hands by the sides of Skull’s head, the position they were in was like something out of a shoujo manga.</p><p>“Dude what the hell are you-”</p><p>“Not now Skull.”</p><p>“No, you better tell me what’s going on right no-”</p><p>“<em>Skull shut up</em>.”</p><p>“No! I won’t shut up till you tell me what the eff is going on!!” Skull was now full on yelling and Joker was losing his patience, he needed Skull to be quiet for once but he knew that was asking a lot.</p><p>He needed find a way for Skull to be quiet until the specter of death that was looking for them left the floor but he couldn’t think of anything he could say or do that would work.</p><p>….Well, he could think of one thing…</p><p>He moved his body so that him and Skull were more level with each other but Joker was still slightly above him, moved his hands from the back of the graves to Skull’s shoulders, and began moving his face closer.</p><p>“D-Dude? The hell are you-”</p><p>Before he could finish Joker leaned in and kissed him on the lips and after a few muffled noises of confusion Skull just froze in shock as Joker continued to kiss him.</p><p>Joker had never kissed anyone before so he didn’t know if he was good at it, he hoped he was, and he never thought his first kiss would be with a boy, let alone his best friend, he just hoped Skull wouldn’t hate him after this, especially since he knew this was <em>definitely</em> Skull’s first kiss.</p><p>Joker didn’t mind though, in fact he actually felt quite happy for some strange reason.</p><p>After another minute Joker finally let up, as he stopped to catch his breath he looked at the blonde thief in front of him who was also catching his breath, his eyes were wide and despite his mask covering most of it Joker could tell his face was a <em>very</em> bright red, he just sat there in shock until he looked up at Joker, his shocked face unchanging as he began to open his mouth as if to say something.</p><p>However, before he could say anything Joker placed a finger on Skull’s lips, shushed him, moved his face closer to his once again and whispered, “Not another word.”</p><p>Skull sat there in silence, whether he was doing as his leader said or was just still too shocked to speak Joker did not know, he was just glad he finally got Skull to shut up.</p><p>Exhausted Joker moved to the side and sat next to Skull who just turned his head and stared at him only to be snapped to his senses by the sound of chains rattling above them.</p><p>Both boys looked up to find The Reaper looming above them and thankfully unaware of their presence.</p><p>They sat there in pure silence as they waited for what could be there early death to leave.</p><p>After what felt like forever The Reaper finally moved away from their hiding spot, soon the sound of chains faded away, and the cold air of Mementos went from freezing back to its usual chilliness.</p><p>The boys let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding, Joker got on his knees and peeked over the graves to double check if The Reaper was truly gone.</p><p>With a heavy but relived sigh he said, “I think we’re safe now.”</p><p>Joker stood up and stretched, feeling his bones popping and cracking after sitting for so long.</p><p>He then offered his hand to Skull to help him to his feet, with some hesitation he accepts, taking his leader’s hand and letting him pull him to his feet.</p><p>“Well, we should go find the others.” said Joker with an exhausted tone in his voice.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” said a still slightly red faced Skull as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>The two continued their walk through Mementos, Skull walked slightly behind Joker, there was silence between the two.</p><p>Joker felt somewhat guilty, he did steal Skull’s first kiss after all and he was sure Skull wanted his first kiss to be with a beautiful girl and not a boy, even if said boy was his best friend.</p><p>He wouldn’t blame Skull if he was mad at him or even hated him now.</p><p>“H-Hey Joker…”</p><p>Joker stopped as he was pulled out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the blonde thief behind him who was still somewhat red faced.</p><p>“Yes Skull?”</p><p>“You uh- um- I mean uh- you’re- um-” Skull was stumbling over his words.</p><p>“Hm? I what?”</p><p>“…..Y-You’re….a good kisser…”</p><p>Joker’s eyes widened under his mask as he was stunned by the sudden compliment.</p><p>Seems like Skull wasn’t mad? And apparently Joker is a good kisser after all….good to know…</p><p>“…Thanks.” said a bashful Joker with a smile as he pinched and twisted his bangs.</p><p>“N-No problem…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>